


I'll do you one better

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Poems, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Arthur decides courting Merlin would be easy and gives it a go. Merlin decides to one up him.orArthur being flustered and Merlin enjoying himself
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 309
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	I'll do you one better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undercardboardstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercardboardstars/gifts).



> Credits at the end!  
> Here's a little thingy i wrote for a gift exchange, hope y'all like it 😌

Arthur was absolutely determined, walking through the forest with a small bouquet of flowers in hand. He would just get a few more and head back. Maybe he could try to get a couple of each colour. Merlin would love that, surely. He’s always been into the more girly things.

After finding out about Merlin's magic and coming to terms with it, Arthur spent a while thinking about Merlin in general. The size of his smile, the molten gold that would cover his azure irises whenever he used his powers, the easy way their conversations would flow, going from insults and horseplay to comfort and right back to fun. Arthur loved it. How simple it was. Eventually, he decided courting him would be just as easy.

At first, all Arthur did was add a couple compliments to his daily pile of things to tease Merlin with. He'd point out how nice blue looked on him, praise him on how shiny his chestplate looked, or comment on how soft and elegant his hands were, especially compared to his own. Merlin noticed them all instantly, his eyes always slightly widening in that curious puppy kind of way as a flush took over his frankly adorable ears. It was beyond endearing, but also made Arthur feel slightly guilty. Nevertheless, instead of letting his mind go into a dangerous territory, Arthur decided to further up his game. A few days later, he presented Merlin with a new neckerchief. It was a Pendragon red, the material much better quality than the one Merlin was used to. Arthur's excuse was that he just couldn’t stand looking at Merlin’s ratty neckerchief anymore, but his fond smile told a completely different story. One only Merlin could read.

As Arthur headed back to the castle and right up to his chambers, he couldn't stop imagining how it would go. Giving Merlin the flowers. This was different from everything else he’s done. More... blatantly romantic. Arthur's given plenty of maidens flowers, of course. He could do this. It would be easy. He just needed to pull up a charming smile and present them, but then again, this was Merlin. He's always been immune to his charms. Would it even work on him?

No, of course it would. If he can make the man melt with a simple compliment, he could with this as well. It was simple logic.

And so Arthur sat at his desk and worked while waiting for Merlin to come with his dinner like he does every day. He felt ready, but as soon the door clicked and a foot pushed it open, all his confidence flew out the closest window.

“Brought you dinner, sire,” Merlin called, his eyes fixed on the tray so he wouldn't drop anything like the clumsy oaf he is as he lowered it on the table and started preparing it for him, his magic reaching out to close the door after him so he wouldn't have to. Arthur took deep breaths and quickly stood, using the fact Merlin was distracted to take the flowers and walk up to him. For a few moments, he kind of just stood there beside him, feeling slightly awkward. Merlin was right there. He was _right_ there.

“Are you going to sit any day now, Arthur? Need me to pull your chair out?” Merlin teased with a smile as he carefully poured some wine into his goblet, then finally looked up at him. First at his face, then down at the flowers. His brows furrowed slightly as he eyed them, then looked up at Arthur and raised one. Shit, he's been spending far too much time with Gaius.

“Um.” Arthur mumbled, looking down at the flowers awkwardly before he whipped his arm up, holding the bouquet up in front of him. Bloody hell, he almost hit him square in the face. “These are for you.” He spoke flatly, then licked his lips and pulled up a tight smile. Like an idiot. This was going horribly. He felt so embarrassed. His face was probably burning and Merlin would make fun of him and-

And he's smiling. And it's so big and bright and genuine and _stunning_ and Arthur feels like he's melting into puddles looking at it. Merlin's cheeks turned rosy as he beamed at him, gently touching his hand so he could take the flowers. Arthur couldn't help but relax, despite his racing heart. He smiled back at him, all dopey and in love. Merlin could only shake his head, feeling overwhelming fondness for his king.

“Come on, your food will get cold, sire.”

The next morning went just like any other would. Merlin left his breakfast on the table, opened the curtains and threw some horrific wake up call at him. One Arthur blocked out of his ears by getting one of his pillows over his head. Merlin laughed in that sweet wonderful way he does and pulled it off, tossing it to the side so he can practically drag Arthur out of bed. Once he was dressed, Merlin left. It was unusual, but Arthur didn’t question it. He probably just decided to do a different chore. He did have quite a few, after all.

Arthur sat at his table and eyed his breakfast, brows furrowing. There was a small piece of parchment beside his plate, words inked onto it with a messy handwriting that could only belong to Merlin. Arthur picked it up and started reading, his eyes widening slightly when he realized it was a poem. For him.

_If I thought for just one moment that this_  
_would be my last breath,_  
_I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond_  
_death._  
_If I thought for just one moment that your_  
_face would be the last I'd see,_  
_I'd take a million moments and save them_  
_just for me._  
_If I thought for just one moment that your_  
_voice would be the last I'd hear,_  
_I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed_  
_a tear._  
_If I thought for just one moment that your_  
_touch would be the last I'd feel,_  
_I'd embrace you and know that this has all_  
_been real._  
_If I thought for just one moment that my_  
_heart would beat its last beat,_  
_I'd thank the Gods for allowing us to meet._

Arthur stared at the parchment, his face a crimson red and eyes feeling strangely wet. He put the parchment down and covered his face with both hands, an embarrassing whine escaping him. Oh _Gods_ , he felt like a flustered, love-struck _girl_. And also completely forgot about his breakfast.

Maybe the fact he didn’t notice the flower on his desk until later in the evening is for the best.

The next time Arthur saw Merlin that day, he was so flustered he forgot he was supposed to speak. Merlin smirked and reached up to undo the laces on his tunic, looking far too pleased with himself for Arthur's liking. He wanted to say something, tease him, but then Merlin leaned in, and his world exploded.

It was slow, giving him more than enough time to back away, and then there were soft lips pressing against his own. They stayed there for a few seconds before Merlin leaned away, now sporting a small flush of his own, but he was also smiling. And what wouldn't Arthur give to keep that smile there forever? Arthur smiled back, and all tension disappeared like it was never there in the first place, the moment staying quiet and loving. Only theirs to keep. Just like the million others they've had throughout the years.

And if _anyone_ , _ever_ asks, whether Merlin really did a better job flirting than he did, he will deny it until the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits!!
> 
> i got my prompt idea from a few followers on tumblr, so big thank you to them!
> 
> also the poem is NOT mine!! i'm useless at poems, but it's called "If i thought" by Dana Schwartz! It's only slightly altered in the story to fit in.
> 
> Anyway that's all, hope you all have a great day! <3


End file.
